What Was It All For?
by AliKat90403
Summary: Two "cheaters", three shadow-demigods, and a crazy warlock. Now isn't this just amazing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

"Izzy, let's go to Pandemonium club and surprise the boys."  
I told her as we walked back to my car that Luke and my mom got me, after their wedding. "Sure."

We walk into the familiar club, filled of dry ice-smoke and colorful lights like blue, acid green, hot pink, and gold.

"Let's go find our men", Izzy yelled over the loud music. "Sure", I yelled back.

We walk over to the bar to see if they were there. _We were right, but they were not alone._ I put my hands over Izzy's eyes.

"What the angel, Clary get your hands off my eyes!" She told me. "Fine, but don't get mad, for you will make a scene. On the count of three, you and I will run out of here. Understand?" She nodded her head. I uncover her eyes.

She gasped.

"1...2...3!"

She does with me on her heels. We end up in an alley next to Pandemonium club.

Izzy breaks down. "What are we going to do now? Si-that son of a bitch cheated on me. And th-at ass-hat cheated on you. Are we not good enough?" She said this with tears falling down her face.

The ground suddenly feels like it's moving. "Izzy be quiet, I hear something coming." She hears it too. I draw runes as fast as lightning.

Izzy unwraps her whip from her wrist and I take out my dagger.

It is getting closer and closer and closer.

 _It's a demon, one that I've never seen before._

"Iz, do you know what type of demon that is?" I asked her.

"N-n-no." She said, drying her tears.

"Well, let's fight it the best we can." "Okay." She whipped it three times to get it's attention.

"Yum, 'demigods', mixed with the angel's children. Yummy."

Izzy whipped it. No harm. "What are you?" I asked it.

"I'm a chimera." "A what?" Izzy asked. "Izzy, lets run and hide!" "Okay!?" We run out of the alley and down the street. We run through a group of teenagers coming out of a coffee shop. Before we can pick up speed, two of the teenagers stopped us.

"Hey? What are you guys running from?"

"A chimera-a!" I answered the girl with blonde hair and grey-stormy eyes.

"What would a chimera want with a shadowhunter?" I was startled, so I turned around to see a girl of the age of fifteen, brown eyes, burnnett hair and Japanese pale skin.

"How do you know that they are shadowhunters, Ali?" Asked a guy with amazing purple eyes, nice tan, and jet-black hair with the tips died silver.

"Their weapons , angelic runes, and the girl is holding a stele." She said, pointing at my stele in my hand.

"Lets take them back to camp and see what Chiron says about all this." A guy with a nice tan, raven-black hair, and similar eye color like mine.

"I agree." Said a guy surrounded by light that was holding hands with a pale guy with eyes the color of death and looked like the girl,'Ali'.

"Okay, I'll draw a portal, watch my back so we don't get caught."  
Ali took out a black stele with red vines and purple flowers as a design on it, and drew a portal rune on the wall.

"Impossible!" Izzy said in amazement.

The group surrounded us as we walked through.

###

Well, hope you liked it.

-Follow

-Add to favorite

-Private message me if you have an idea for the next chapter

LOVE,

AliKat90403


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

"Hey rat-face, lets go home." I said as I made my way to the doors of the New Mexico Institute. Simon grabbed his bag and followed. We arrived at the Institute with no sign of Clary or Izzy. "The girls maybe out shopping." I told him as we headed to our rooms.

 _ **MEAN WHILE...**_

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Clarissa Fray and Isabelle Lightwood, I am Chiron", a man in a wheelchair told us as we walked into the "Big House"(as Percy calls it...). "Thank you Annabeth and Alianna, for bringing our new campers here, please stay, because you will be needed to show them around camp." Both girls sat down and Izzy and I followed. " So, tell me how you guys came to be here." Chiron said, looking at us. Izzy started to tear up again, so I took it upon myself to explain. " We were going to surprise our ex-boyfriends by coming to a club that they told us that they be at. When we arrived, we caught them kissing two other girls. I saw them first, so to save ourselves from action from them, I led us outside of the club and into an alley.

There was what looked like a demon in the alley with us. It came near us, it was something that Izzy and I have never fought before, so we tried to fight it with the weapons, we had on us, but it did no harm. Then it spoke and called us demigods, mixed with the Angel's Children. I asked what it was and it said that it was a Chimera, so Izzy and I decided to run. While we were running we ran into the people who brought us here."

"Ali, would you like to explain what you are?" He asked Ali. "Sure. I am 1/3 Demigod, 1/3 shadowhunter, 1/6 Azeeck, 1/6 mortal. I am a royal princess of the Azeeck court, Azeeck is a planet not far from Earth. It has nine kingdoms. My kingdom is the first and most powerful, then comes Tyberius's." "Who else is Azeeck here?" I asked her. "As I already mentioned, Tyberius, Ty not Ti, his sister, Destiny, well actually, his whole family. Um, my brother, Dj, but he doesn't know that. Its possible to be a mix of demigod and shadowhunter. We have a few here. For example, Bella Swan, Shay Tran, Ro Roman, myself and siblings. Who you both will meet later on. You guys are a mix of demigod and shadowhunter, because, if you weren't, than you wouldn't have ever passed the barrier." I look at Izzy, as she stops crying.

"So, you're say-ing that we are also dem-hei-gods?" Izzy spoke. "Yes, Ali and Annabeth, please show our new campers, the camp." "Can we get our things first?" Izzy said, questionly.

"Yes you may. Ali, I'd like you Annabeth, Percy, Ty, Nico, and Will to go with them."

###

Chp2 is up. Its short, I know. You all will forgive me by the time the next chp is up.

-follow

-add to favs

-comment

see ya shadowdemigods,

AliKat90403


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
 **Clary's P.O.V.**  
 _/At the Institute doors/_

"Izzy, could you hand me my stele?" Before she can, Ali opens the door with her own stele. "Nevermind." I said as we walk through the door. "Where is Church?" Izzy asked herself. "Ali, Ty, and Nico, go with Izzy. Percy, Will, and I will go with Clary." Annabeth tells them. "Let's just hope that Jace is not here, because we share a room." I told them. I open the door.

"Just my luck," I mumbled as I see Jace reading a book well laying on the bed. I walk in and grabbed my backpack. I stuffed my art materials into it. "Annabeth, do you have a bag that I can use to put my clothes in?" I asked her. "Yay, here." She said as she tossed the bag at me. "Thanks." I said as I caught it. "Where are you going?" 'Mr. Cheater' said. "Non of your business." I said in a cold tone as I stuffed my clothes in the bag.

"Hey, what's up with your attitude?" "I don't know, you ask me. Jace, how long? Don't say 'What do you mean?', because you know what I mean!" I told him as tears fell down my face. "Will, Percy grab her bags, we will meet you guys at the door. Clary, we have to go, before we attract monsters." Annabeth told us. I turn my attention back to Jace."How long?" I asked him again.

"What do you mean?"

I walked up to him, and punched him in the face with all my strength. "Izzy and I will be back by the end of summer. When I came back, I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, and I most definitely don't want to be with you. How could you Jace, with everything we went through. Simon just turned into a shadowhunter. Alec and Magnus has a child of their own." I shook my head as I headed out the door. "Clary, don't go! Please don't leave me!" He yelled as Annabeth and I walk to Izzy's room and wait for her to come.

 **Izzy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Ali, I may need help packing my clothes." I told her as we reach my bed room door. "Okay." I open my door to see Simon on my bed. I grabbed Ali's hand and dug my nails into her skin to help me hold in the tears. "What the fuck, Izzy let go, you're hurting my hand!" She said in pain. Simon looked up from the manga he was reading. "Damn he looks like my brother, Chris, but has a bit of a rat like face. Was one of his ancestors a rat?" Ali asked, well getting a backpack out of her jacket that she is wearing. Nico laughed at her joke and Tyberius cracked a smile. "Where did that backpack came from?" Simon asked her. "Why the fuck you care?" She asked him.

"Ali, language!" Nico shouts at her. "Go back to Hell, Nico!" She told him. "Tyberius, shut your girlfriend up!" He ordered. "Tyberius I'm warning you. Don't listen to him or...or..." He walks up to her and stares in to her eyes. "Or what my love?" He said to her in a seductive voice. She bites her lip and look at his. I walk up behind her and grab the bag out of her hands and start packing my clothes and makeup in it. "Get a room you two!" Nico yells at them. "Okay we will take over the cabin Nico. See you in a bit Iz." Ali said, she drew a portal on my wall. Both her and Tyberius walked through.

"Nico hand me another bag please." He does. "Where are you going?" Simon asked. "To a camp where I belong, far away from you." I told him in a cold voice. "Who is he?" Simon ask me. "Why do you want to know?" "Are you leaving me for him?"

I turn to Nico. "I'm gay and I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the underworld." Simon looks ashamed that he asked. "Bye Simon, hope you can learn from your mistakes when I come back." I walk out my room caring 8 bags and Nico follows, caring 10 bags. Clary, Annabeth, Percy, and Will were waiting outside my bedroom door when I opened it.

"Where did Ali and Ty go?" Annabeth asked. "Nico told them to get a room and they did." I told her. "We are right here, we did go to a room, which two turned out to be Magnus's boyfriend, Alec's bedroom. Nico, you remember our brother Alec, right?" Ali asked him. "What do you mean 'our brother Alec', Alec is my brother." They look at each other and have a silent conversation. Ali takes a deep breath in. "Alec is a Shadowhunter slash demigod, but from Camp Jupiter. His father is Pluto, Roman form of Hades." she told me. "Oh." I said.

A/N:Please...

-add to favorites

follow

-comment


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Clary's P.O.V:**  
 _/Magnus's and Alec's apartment/_  
Before anyone can ring the doorbell, Magnus opens the door. "Kitty, Biscuit, Izzy, Death breath, Kelp-head, Sunshine, Lunar, and lovely Annabeth, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
He asked, looking at all of us.

"Maggie, can I please see my nephew?" Aly asked him. "Anything for my lovely kitten." He said as he let us all in. Alec walks in, carrying Max in his arms.

"Nico, Aly, wha-what are you guys doing here?" Alex asked speechless. "Coming to say 'Hi' to my nephew." Aly said.

"Izzy, Clary?" "They are demigods. Rat-face and Goldy locks cheated on them." Nico told him. "Jace would never do that! Where is Simon? I'm going to beat the shit out of him!" Alec said, face red with rage.

"Mags, calm him down before someone dies." Aly said with a worried face. "What do you mean 'before someone dies'?" I asked. Before she can answer me, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Magnus said. About five minutes later, Magnus walks in with an excited and jumpy woman. She has hair the color of a red panda, and it looks like it would feel like the fur of one too, and wide light purple eyes. She is wearing a black sweater with white jeans and purple flats. Her finger nails are painted black and white with the ring finger being purple-ish blue. Now that I think about it, her eyes have a tint of dark blue.

"Did I intrude on anything, ?" The woman asked. She looked around at all of us. Her backside had a small black panda tail.

"Amia Garcia, so lovely to see you again. Prima, I've missed you. Mags, you never told me that Panda was coming!" Aly said with a soft smile on her face. " Well, I am supposed to be having a meeting with the high-warlock of Phoenix today." Magnus explained. "I missed you too, Aly." Said Amia.

 **Alec's P.O.V.:**  
"Who is this girl, does she not remember me? Oh, that hurts." I said dramatically with my right hand over my heart.

"Alec!" Amia said as she walked my way with the power of a big panda and hugged me. "Ca-n't bre-athe." "Sorry."

"I'd like you to meet the famous Clary Fairchild and my sister, Isabelle Lightwood." She turned to them and said "Nice to meet you. Alec and Mags have told me so much about you." "He did?" Clary said looking at me.

"Yes I did. Now can I please kill those assholes?" I said, getting angry once more.

"Magnus!" Aly said, no yelled at him.  
"I know, I know. Alexander, you need to calm down, please." He said, his hand on my shoulder, slowly rubbing it. My anger slowly slips away.

"Kitty, you need to take Biscuit and Izzy to camp, like right now, before you all attract monsters and demons." Magnus told her. She nods her head and looked at Clary, "Would you like to do the honor of making the portal to camp?" "I thought you would never ask."

"Wait, I'm coming too! It's been awhile since I visited Camp Half-blood." "Awesome!" Aly shouted in happiness.

Clary quickly drew a portal and she looked at Aly, saying "After you." Aly walked through then the others. After they did, I kissed Magnus goodbye, then walked through the portal with Clary right behind me.

I opened my eyes to the brightness of the green Greek fire and cabins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace's** **P.O.V:**  
 _What have I done?_

"Simon!" I yelled from my room, in pure confusion. "what?" He questioned back. "We need to get them back." I told him. "We don't even know where they even went, how are we suppose to find them? Why did we even go on that mission?" He asked hopelessly. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that the mission is playing a role in this. Someone planned this to happen, and when i find them, I'll kill them." I vowed.

"Maybe Magnus can help us." "Good idea Rat-face." He scowled at the name.

###  
 _The next day_  
 **Clary's P.O.V.:**  
"Wow. I want to draw this." I said, hands itching for my art supplies. I look at the cabins, the arena, weapons that I've never seen before, animals, mythical creatures, kids, and teens. I was in absolute awe. I never looked at my surroundings, the first time around. Well, it looks like the group in heading towards the Big house.

"Yo, Chiron, we are back. And so is Alec!" Percy shouted.

I expected to see a man in a wheel chair, not a damn centaur!

"My boy, there is no need to shout." The centaur said, gently. Chiron was wearing a pair of sword holders that were strapped to his back, his brown eyes were the same, but he had curly brown hair that reached mid-back by the looks of it.

"How?" I asked. "I'm sorry that I didn't happen to mention it before, but I'm a centaur. Hephaestus made it possible for me to look like a human man when I visit the human world." "Oh." I replied dumbfounded. "Now, Annabeth and Alec, I'm sure you don't mind showing them around." "Sure thing, Chiron." Annabeth said, cheerfully. "Annabeth, you don't mind taking Clary well i take Izzy, do you?" "I don't mind at all. Well lets go Clary." I nod my head, and followed her, but stopped as I heard Chiron speak again. "Oh, and Alec, Glad to have you back." Chiron told him as Izzy made her way to Alec's side.

###  
"How are you?" Annabeth asked me. "Um...18. You?" "18 as well." "Cool." "Hey Annabeth!" Aly said, running toward us. "Sup Aly?" "The sky." Both Aly and I replied at the same time, then we shared a smile.

"What do you want?" Annabeth said, well smiling as well. "How do you know that I want something?" "A feeling." "Whatever. We need to hide cause Piper is here and she wants to go on a triple date." Aly told her. "Who's Piper?" I asked. "A friend that you'll meet soon." Annabeth told. "Oh."

 **Izzy's P.O.V.:**  
"So you are like me and Clary." I stated. "Yeah." "That's why your eyes look like sapphires." "Yeah, my dad, Pluto, being the god of wealth, past down the eye color of underground minerals." He told me.

A horn is heard.

"Wow, time flew by so quick. Lets go eat, then after breakfast, we can train if you want." "Sounds good." I said, following him to the place where they, now Clary and I as well, eat their meals. I don't know what to call it, the lunch room or canteen?

###

"How am I to finish this?" I asked my self. Everyone except Clary laughed at me. "What's so funny?" Clary questioned. "Half is for you and the other half is for the Gods, plural, because your parent is unknown right now." Annabeth explained. "Aw, I understand now, thanks for informing me of that fact." I said, with a smile on my face to show my gratitude.

###  
 _After dinner_  
"For those who don't know, please welcome Clarissa Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood." Chiron said. Clary and I both stood up. "Clary, you're glowing." I said, freaking out a bit. There was a trident over her head, the glow that was surrounding her was the color of sea-green, and her clothes changed from shadowhunter work out clothes to a sea-green toga with a light green sea - weed belt, sea glass jewelry, and her hair in a fishtail.

"I have a sister!" I heard Percy shout. "We have a sister!" Nico, Aly, and Gabby stated happily.

 **Clary's P.O.V:**  
 _I have a brother, and maybe even sisters!_ Ithought as I heard Percy and Nico, along with Aly and this one girl that I've never seen before, claim Izzy and I as their sisters, but the confusing part was that I didn't know who they were talking about.

I look in Izzy's direction to see her with a skull above her head, she was also surrounded by a very dark glow, and before my eyes, I watched her clothes change into a black silk toga with a belt made of bones, her hair transformed into a simple braid with the skin of pomegranates as hair clips to hold her hair in place.

"Aw, they have now been claimed! Clary, daughter of Poseidon, and Izzy, daughter of Hades, join your siblings in joy. Welcome to cabin 3 and 13." Chiron said.

 _'Percy is my brother'_ I thought as I walked towards him and Annabeth.

 **Izzy's P.O.V.:**  
Nico, Aly, Alec, and Gabby walked my way and pulled me in to a deathly hug. "Wait till Hazel hears about this." Nico said plainly, but his eyes shone with happiness.

 **Magnus's P.O.V.:**  
"You assholes have the nerve to show your cheating asses on my doorstep!" I yelled at Sheldon and Jace.

"Cheating?" Jace questioned, his face showing that he is confused. "The girls caught you in the act of cheating!" I said, slowly getting confused myself. "We never cheated on the girls. We were in New Mexico the whole month, on a mission." Shawn said.

"Why did they leave Magnus? Simon, I knew that we should have never left." "Hey, you just dragged me to New Mexico, so in away, this is your fault. We come back and the girls think that we cheated on them!" The next thing I know, there is a hole in the wall next to my doorway. I snapped my fingers and the wall is hole free. "This does not make any since." I muttered. I know they are not lying by the truth spell that I put on the both of them.

"Sc-use me." Amia said, trying to pass by me. "I guess our meeting is finished." "No, it's not, do you mind staying a bit longer? Alec is with the girls at camp and their exes happened to not be cheating on them, because the two boys were in New Mexico for the whole month. I need you help with finding the person who made the girls think that Sean and Jace cheated on them." I explained to her.

"Alec is with the girls at what camp?" "Camp Half-Blood. Izzy is 1/3 god, 1/3 shadowhunter, 1/3 mundane. Clary, on the other hand, is 1/4 god, 2/4 shadowhunter, and 1/4 mundane." Samin faints and Jace glares at me. "Take us there." Knowing that I won't get out of this, I told him to bring Swan with him inside.

 _I need to figure this shit out, none of this is making sense._


	6. Chapter 6

_Next day._  
Ally's P.O.V.:  
"Love, get Izzy, and get dressed." Tyberius told me as he walked into my space surrounded by curtains, the colors being blood - red, purple, silver, and the shade of midnight black.

"Kay, get out." I told him as I put down "A Court of Starlight and Frost", then grabbed my outfit to wear.  
 _Damn, I was really hoping to start reading it._

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked." I blushed at that one memory in embarrassment. "Get the fuck out or I'll shove your ass out, and I won't be gentle about it." "Okay, okay, I'm leaving, oh, and that birthmark on your stomach is adorable." He said, smirking.

I looked around my space and saw a metal ball, to t just any metal ball, rather a shotput... _hm_. I grabbed it and threw it at him, but he wasn't there as I faced his direction. My jaw clenched as I saw his shadow reflect off of my curtains and the sound of his beautiful laugh surrounded me.

"Out of the cabin Tyberius." I told him, trying to contain my powers that grow harder to control everyday. "Alright, I'm going." He said, a smile evident in his voice.

Once I knew he wasn't around no more, I changed in to one of my favorite skinny jeans, knee high, black boots, and a black shirt that glows in the dark with the words "I don't believe in humans".

###  
I walked out of my curtained space to see Will and Nico kissing. _I'm so glad that I spell proofed my curtains._

"One of the main reasons why I have curtains." I muttered as I looked anywhere, but at them. I spotted Izzy passed out on her new bed. "Iz, we have to go, our presence is being requested."

 _Hope she, being a shadowhunter, is a light sleeper. I'd hate to waste my gift on her, don't want anything bad to happen. Yikes, I still have to figure out how to reverse what happened to Tobyas._

"Why is our presence being called?" Izzy answered with a sleepy voice that was so light, it was close to the point where I'd have to ask her to repeat what she said. "Let's find out, but before that happens, do you want to change?" She nodded and headed to the bathroom.

I headed out of the cabin to see Percy, Annabeth, Clary, and Tyberius chatting. Tyberius noticed me before the others and asked "Darling, did you get a message from Magnus?"

"No, why?" My eyes narrowed, Magnus would only send me a message if he needed something he couldn't get, something was serious, or he needed a victim to put makeup on.

Just as Izzy came out, a piece of paper appeared in my back pocket. I took it out to read that Magnus wanted Izzy, Clary, my mate( _long story_ ), Percy, and Annabeth.

"The message just appeared to me, did he send you any?" I asked Tyberius. "Yes. Oh, and Alec is already at the penthouse." _Hm, maybe I made those spells too strong._

"Okay, shall we head there now?" Everyone nodded. Tyberius grabbed my hand and his other hand landed on Percy's shoulder. Annabeth hugged Percy, and grabbed Clary's hand, who knew to grab Izzy with her other hand. Once we were all connected in some way, I shadow - traveled to Magnus's lovely home.

 _Magnus's and Alec's penthouse:_  
"I'm going to pass out in..." I muttered as my eyes closed and the darkness hugged me.

Clary's P.O.V.:  
We shadow - traveled from outside of Hades's cabin to Magnus's and Alec's loft. Aly muttered something the passed out in Tyberius's arms. "I'm never going to shadow - travel if I pass out like that." Izzy said, staring at Aly's sleeping form.

"Magnus, where do you want me to put Ana?" Tyberius shouted for up here to where Magnus was on the second floor. _How is Aly still asleep?_

"Bring her." I looked at Izzy, who slid her attention to Annabeth, who shoved Percy forward. "Go." She told him. He walked down stairs with Annabeth in tow. Tyberius carrying Aly, bridel - style, after them, then Izzy and I behind them.

"Clary?" That familiar voice, that I've never wanted to hear again, said. I quickly grabbed my stele, I was about to draw a portal when my stele disappears from my hand. I proceed to try to summon water, but Percy spoke up. "Don't even try."

"Why the fuck did you request for us Magnus?" I asked him, well avoiding all contact with the golden - Blondy that had dared to say my name. "To understand the misunderstood, biscuit."

"What's going on? What did I miss?" A small voice mumbled. Aly just woke up. "I'll tell you. Magnus summoned us, because he doesn't believe what happened." "Oh."

Aly passed out with a few words from her mouth, "Good luck two timers."


End file.
